


My Veddie/Symbrock Kinktobers and Fanarts :D

by Zel_Nonick4now



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Art, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bondage, Boredom, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Public Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Sleepy Cuddles, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/pseuds/Zel_Nonick4now
Summary: A movie night, cuddles on the couch, Eddie is too tired and then...





	1. Symbrock Kinktober Art part 01

 

 

 


	2. Symbrock Kinktober Art part 02

 

 

 


	3. Cozy moment. :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night, cuddles on the couch, Eddie is too tired and then...


	4. Intimacy between a man and his symbiote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky sex, Public sex, Risky sex... but nothing is better than some slow, lazy lovemaking. <3


	5. Lingerie (?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beloved Roro made a wonderful fanfiction out of this! Thanks love! <3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623893

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my Veddie/Symbrock fanarts! I'm totally in love with them too <3  
> Follow me on Instagram <3  
> www.instagram.com/zel.zelly  
> Thank you so much <3
> 
> The artworks I post are all mine, please do not share without the right credits and sources. Thank you <3


End file.
